Near Field Communication (NFC) systems enable short range wireless communications between initiators and targets at 13.56 MHz. Initiators read the RFID tag of targets close to the initiator, using NFC standard protocols, including Proximity types A, B, and F, and Vicinity protocol.
The use of NFC interfaces in electronic equipment provides portable devices with functions similar to those of non-contact integrated circuit cards (e.g., radio frequency identification (RFID) cards). In addition, electronic equipment provided with NFC interfaces may be capable of operating as radio frequency (RF) readers and/or writers to communicate with other NFC devices. A basic aspect of NFC is usage of electromagnetic waves in a RF range and that a transmission of information contents is realized over a short distance only, for instance in a range of several centimeters.
As NFC systems emit more powerful signals to meet operational needs, power consumption increases. Regulatory agencies including FCC and ETSI regulate out-of-band emissions. System, method, and apparatus improvements that reduce out-of-band emissions and/or reduce power consumption are desired.